


【羿往情深】赌场默示录

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 羿往情深 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 5





	【羿往情深】赌场默示录

黄嘉新是个杀手，而且是个金牌杀手。  
他的业务横跨中国和东南亚，委托人和目标基本在各色政商界大佬间打转。这行目标人群就这么多，指不定哪天刚刚还在捕螳螂的黄雀转头就被下面的人打了眼。黄嘉新手法干净利落，几年下来也免不了招惹上麻烦事儿，不得不暂在拉斯维加斯的好友这避避风头。  
但这并不代表黄嘉新可以躺在酒店大床上睡到12点，还得李汶翰每天提供叫醒服务。  
李汶翰磨着后槽牙给人拎着后脖子提起来，恨铁不成钢：“你清醒一点！”  
黄嘉新迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛坐起来，眼前“啪”地一声甩过来张黑色烫金的vip卡，李汶翰看都不看他，对着房间里的全身镜上下打量：“我手底下有个场子新开业，1：2完美复制卢浮宫装修，骰子扑克老虎机应有尽有，附赠一打美女荷官在线发牌端茶送水。你今晚去玩，尽情玩，账算我头上。”  
从各个角度确认完自己脸部的完美，他扭过头幽幽地盯着床上的男人：“要是再在我跟杨杨约会的时候打电话，老子就把你打包寄回国。”

门关上了，李汶翰刚烈地走了。  
黄嘉新委屈，但黄嘉新不说。他自认也算是遭遇了杀手生涯中第一次滑铁卢，然而李汶翰这厮竟沉迷男色无法自拔，真是闻者伤心听者流泪。  
这滑铁卢说来不大不小，不过是快到嘴的肥鸭子给旁人截了胡，但过程着实憋屈。

时间倒带到两周前。  
黄嘉新这次的目标是某位黑道大佬，手下主营风俗业。自从法律部出台《第256条omega性别限制法案》以来生意一落千丈，分家趁机出了400万暗花买他一条命。道上的杀手闻声云集，都想抢先要了大佬的小命，却纷纷铩羽而归，连目标的影子都没捞着。黄嘉新在他开的牛郎店待了快三天，才找到这条滑不溜手的泥鳅。  
下手前的等待时间里却出了意外。入乡随俗，为了将桀骜不驯的富家公子哥这个身份扮演彻底，黄嘉新点了位妈妈桑向他极力推荐的omega作陪。叫深深的银发男孩乖顺得紧，床上让做什么就做什么，被干得狠了也只会像猫一样小声哭着求饶。下了床还能和他联机打王者荣耀，唯一不好的就是偶尔会抢他人头。黄嘉新挺中意深深，甚至生了心思做完这个任务就带他走，深深听了愣了一下，仰头抿了口酒和他拥吻，含含糊糊地说不用了嘉羿哥答应我一件事就成。  
热烈的唇舌交接里黄嘉新还没来得及问是什么事，突然天旋地转。  
失去意识前耳边响起男孩笑嘻嘻的声音：“求你把这次的人头让给我呀。”  
他再醒来的时候是24小时后，床头柜上还贴心地放好了柠檬水和醒酒药。打开手机一看，目标死了，非常漂亮的一刀断喉。分家宣布400万暗花已经转入某匿名账户，该杀手请自行应对本家报复。  
如果事情就停在这里，黄嘉新还能勉强安慰自己不过是马失前蹄，然而下一秒看到现场照片时他震惊了，尸体旁边反射着冷光的凶器怎么这么眼熟——妈的，深深用的是他的刀。  
两小时后，黄嘉新悲愤地踏上了前往拉斯维加斯的直升机。

事后黄嘉新找遍了全国的杀手组织都查无此深，做这行的omega极其稀少，因为任务途中的不稳定因素太多，而omega一个发情期便足以令计划全部崩盘。而未标记的omega本身就很不被看好，只能随身携带抑制剂来保证自身安全。这样的情况下，很少会有omega选择这份风险极高的职业。但黄嘉新不急，横竖就这么大个圈子，他就不信干完这单这人就金盆洗手了。  
山水有相逢，黄嘉新恶狠狠地盯着镜子里的自己，伸手正了正衣领。  
如果再遇上这小骗子，起码让他三天下不来床。  
此时的黄嘉新没想到自己会一语成谶。

夜色厚重，拉斯维加斯的赌城灯火通明。黄嘉新拿着vip卡步入时也不由得感叹一句李汶翰家大业大，不知道多少钱砸出来的销金窟。水晶吊灯下西装革履的人群来来往往，肤色种族各异的美人荷官风情万种，大厅里弥漫着疯狂迷乱的气息。黄嘉新逛了一圈，便有不下六七个人来向他搭讪，毕竟帅气多金的Alpha人人都喜欢。然而黄嘉新ptsd发作一一婉拒，深深给他留下的心理阴影一时半会儿还没那么快就好。  
郁闷的金毛帅哥正准备去旁边喝一杯，下一秒就瞪大了眼睛。

有句老话说得好，来得早不如来得巧。  
黄嘉新盯着男孩如是想。对面21点的桌首坐着个穿着西装的胖子，额角沁出点点汗珠。他身旁的清秀男孩戴着平光眼镜，正在严肃地俯身低头对他说着什么，脖子上透明的抑制贴微微反光。  
卸了妆换了发色又怎样，化成灰他都认识。  
深深。

李振宁心情很烦躁。  
他后悔当初不该接下这个单子，身边的胖子絮絮叨叨地诉说着自己对赌局的担心，而扮演着顾问角色的他只能耐着性子应对。再等等，他对自己说，回去就动手。  
脖子后面的腺体微微发热，他摸着袖管里的抑制剂暗自翻了个白眼。上次回来后他休整了足足有一星期，腰还隐隐作疼，日本的风俗业真他妈会玩。在以前的任务中他从来没和别人上过床，没想到便宜了嘉羿。不过他倒也不算吃亏，想想那家伙被骗得晕头转向他就忍不住想笑。  
只是激情过度的身体不太适应，看样子发情期要提前，得早点找个地方把自己和人群隔离开。  
李振宁垂着头悄悄伸手按了按脖子后面，下一秒抬眼时惊得瞳孔都大了一圈。  
黄嘉新坦坦荡荡地坐在胖子对面，笑容灿烂：“这位老板，要不要和我玩一局？”  
说完还转头冲着他眨了眨眼，只是怎么看都有股咬牙切齿的味道。

金发红唇的超级大帅哥很养眼，但李振宁冷汗刷地就下来了。  
冤家路窄，风紧扯呼！  
他还没来得及跟胖子表达微臣有事恕不奉陪，胖子就伸手摁住了他，眼神迫切。  
“李顾问，你大显身手的时候到了！”  
李振宁想说，我不是，我没有，你别乱说话。  
如果能忽略身后那两位铁塔一样的保镖，李振宁恨不得现在就掏出刀捅死他。  
他眼睁睁看着黄嘉新向身旁的荷官优雅颔首：“我们可以开始了。”

21点，顾名思义是尽可能让扑克牌上的点数加起来在21点的范围内达到最大。抽去大小王，2-10牌面上是什么数字就是什么数字，JQK都按10点算，A既可以算1点也可以算11点，大于21点就算爆掉。庄家一张明牌一张暗牌，非庄家两张明牌。两人轮流叫牌直到停牌，没有爆掉就比点数大小，点数大的获胜。  
第一局，胖子坐庄。  
黄嘉新的两张明牌，一张红桃6，一张黑桃3，不好不坏。胖子这边明牌是草花10，势头很好，李振宁默默心算了一下，说：“您再叫一张牌。”胖子抬手，荷官发了一张，方块4。李振宁点了点头，看着黄嘉新也叫了一张牌，草花5。双方现在明面上的点数都是14，但胖子还有暗牌。黄嘉新皱了皱眉又叫了一张，黑桃J，加起来24点，毫无疑问地爆了。  
胖子露出一个如释重负的微笑，黄嘉新毫不犹豫地推过来二十个金灿灿的筹码。  
“再来一局。”  
第二局，黄嘉新坐庄。  
胖子的起手牌是方块A和黑桃9，运气非常之好。黄嘉新只拿到一张红桃5和一张暗牌，他像是吸取了上次的教训，只加了一张牌就停牌了。他叫到的是黑桃6，暗牌翻开来却只是一张可怜的草花2。20点对13点，胖子完胜。  
黄嘉新把筹码推过去，看上去像只垂头丧气的金毛犬。胖子哈哈大笑，小眼睛瞄了眼黄嘉新手旁仍然堆得像小山高一样的筹码，口气刻意放得轻柔：“没事，小老弟，刚开始都是这样的，输上一两把就好了。要不要再来一局啊？”  
黄嘉新狠狠地搓了搓脸，说：“来就来！”李振宁直觉觉得有什么不太对，说：“老板，我身体有些不舒服，能不能先回去？”胖子眼睛一瞪：“这怎么行！这才玩两把，你走了我找谁去参谋？”李振宁咬牙，他脖子后面的灼烧感是越来越重了，然而现在箭在弦上不得不发，他认命地闭了闭眼：“您说得对。”  
老子早晚打爆你的头。

接下来李振宁简直怀疑黄嘉新今晚霉运附体。筹码哗啦啦地像流水一样输出去，本来还心存怀疑的胖子声音越来越洪亮，面色兴奋得发红，生怕放走了这千载难逢的冤大头。强撑着心算的李振宁却觉得身体发热发软，骨头像浸在暖洋洋的温水里，一双桃花眼看人的时候都带着濛濛的水汽。后颈的抑制贴被汗水浸透了，隐隐约约散发出甜腻的味道。  
李振宁暗叫不好，再这样下去，他恐怕会当众发情。他悄悄摸到了藏在小臂上类似皮肤组织的刀片，黄嘉新却抢先开了口：“All in. ”  
他把自己最后那堆还能算得上可观的筹码全部推到胖子面前，死死地盯着他，像个输急了的赌徒。All in，意为一方压上自己全部的筹码，另一方也必须压上自己的全部筹码，一局定输赢。胖子眼睛都亮了，黄嘉新不紧不慢地补上一句：“条件是，这把要李顾问亲自和我玩。”  
胖子满怀信心，豪爽地拍着李振宁的手臂：“没问题吧？”  
李振宁的手指猛然从刀片上缩回来，他要气笑了。

李振宁坐到黄嘉新对面的红丝绒凳子上时有一瞬间的眩晕，水晶吊灯的明光下黄嘉新的面容英俊又锋利，像一把出鞘的刀。他心里明白这是Omega对Alpha主动的臣服感，也意味着他的身体确实快到了一个临界点。这事多半跟对面的人脱不了干系，他恶狠狠地磨着牙，在黄嘉新的眼里却像只被欺负得快炸毛的小动物。  
桌子上一堆筹码在哗啦啦的老虎机声音里摇摇欲坠，荷官倾身露出傲人乳沟：“Mr.Huang, shall we begin? ”黄嘉新点了点头，心情愉悦地吹了个口哨。  
最后一局，黄嘉新坐庄。  
李振宁盯着自己的两张明牌，一张红桃3，一张草花A。黄嘉新则拿到了一张黑桃皇后（Q），发底牌的时候他似乎愣了愣，然后突然对李振宁挑了挑眉。李振宁没心思理他，草花A，既可以算11点也可以算1点，现在他的点数是14点或4点。黄嘉新的牌也不小，黑桃皇后是10点，加上底牌有38/49的概率比他大，4/49的概率与他持平。  
李振宁抬手又要了一张牌，运气不太好，方块10。如果草花A按11点算就爆了，但好在他这张牌灵活性很大，按1点算点数仍然是14点。李振宁咬着嘴唇，如果他再要一张牌，爆掉的可能性是11/24。现在停牌的话黄嘉新的牌极有可能赢，他抬抬手，荷官又发了一张牌，草花3。  
李振宁恨不得捶着桌子喊一句天要亡我，他已经有了四张牌，但黄嘉新赢过他的概率却只不过降到了25/47，仍然占据着微弱的优势。如果他再要一张牌，爆掉的概率将会大幅度增长到34/47。后面胖子的目光快要喷火了，李振宁能感到自己的汗已经湿透了额发，他快撑不住了。  
他冲着荷官点了点头，前凸后翘的美人从牌堆上拿起一张牌放到他面前，轻盈地翻开。  
空气有瞬间的凝滞，然后他就听见了胖子欣喜的叫声：“红桃4！是红桃4！21点！”  
李振宁睁开眼，红桃3，草花A，方块10，草花3，红桃4，加起来正好21点，最大值。他口干舌燥地舔了舔唇，难耐地松开领口的纽扣。  
不管怎么样，黄嘉新最多和他打平，胖子没理由借题发挥，他现在就能脱身。  
他草草冲黄嘉新点点头，正准备起身时却被按住了手：“等等，游戏还没结束。”  
黄嘉新的手指凉得像块玉，李振宁用了最大的意志力才抽出手：“反正最坏不过是平局，我没有留下来的必要。”黄嘉新盯着他，就像盯着猎物的狮子，突然露出个痞气的笑：“你忘了一种情况。”  
李振宁困惑地眨着眼，突然恍然大悟。  
黑杰克（Black Jack），除非他是黑杰克。  
黑杰克是指，最开始发的两张牌就是T（10、J、Q、K）和A，直接凑成21点。这样的牌叫黑杰克，比散牌凑出的21点要大。  
他扫了一眼黄嘉新的暗牌，在已经有一张黑桃皇后且草花A被李振宁拿走的情况下，黄嘉新必须要放弃叫牌机会，去赌他的暗牌是红桃A、黑桃A、方片A中剩下的任意一张，才能够获胜。他的概率只有3/46，微乎其微。  
李振宁指甲掐进掌心，用疼痛使自己保持清醒：“行，黄先生不见棺材不落泪，我不介意再送您一程。”话是这么说，他心里不安的预感却越来越浓，这是陷阱的味道。  
黄嘉新看着他湿漉漉的嘴唇，眼色晦暗：“我运气一直都挺好。”  
他自己不去碰那张暗牌，示意荷官去翻。荷官屏着气，十几双眼睛盯着她的手，带着暗金花纹的扑克在她指间灵巧地翻转，仰面向上。  
红色的桃心鲜艳欲滴，尖尖的符号像宝塔一样隆起。  
红桃A，Black Jack。

旁边哗啦啦一声巨响，胖子脸色铁青地推倒那堆筹码站起来：“小兔崽子，你他妈设局作弊！”黄嘉新无辜地举着双手，闻声赶来的赌场经理听荷官说完事情经过，对着胖子礼貌地说：“愿赌服输，希望这位先生不要坏了我们赌场的规矩。”胖子眼睛红得像要滴血，左顾右盼盯住了勉强扶着桌子的李振宁，恨不得用目光把他生吞活剥了。黄嘉新冷眼看着，突然笑了笑：“还有个解决方法，您不用消财，也能免灾。”  
他站起来，状似亲密地挽住了李振宁的手臂：“我和李顾问是旧识，如果他愿意陪我说说话，指不定您一分钱都不用花。”胖子似乎咂摸出点意思，忙不迭就点了头，脚底板像抹了油般溜得飞快。李振宁在心里破口大骂，身子却软得一句话都说不出来。  
黄嘉新凑到他耳边：“小骗子，好久不见。”  
妈的，栽了，李振宁绝望地闭上眼。

跌跌撞撞走进VIP套房的时候，李振宁已经软得像滩水。发情期来得轰轰烈烈，他来不及招架便被打得措手不及。关上门他便急切地凑上去吻住了黄嘉新，后者凶狠地摁着他的后脑，唇舌猛烈地和他交缠吮吸。脸红耳热的水声里两人的衣服扔了一地，压不住的甜美巧克力味信息素从李振宁的后颈散发，随即透明的抑制贴就被干脆地撕了下来。房间里的味道瞬间浓了三四倍，与它纠缠在一起的alpha的信息素像盛夏里热情的海风。李振宁没忍住发出一声呜咽，腿软得要不是搂着男人的脖子几乎跪下去。经历着生殖热的身体敏感得要命，嫩红的乳珠刚被捻住搓揉了几下他便丢脸地射了，不一会儿又硬起来。  
以往的发情期，李振宁都是靠抑制剂和吃药解决，生怕期间不小心被别人标记。现下的情况显然已经超出了他的预期范围，身体渴望着被狠狠地填满和贯穿，但黄嘉新显然故意晾着他，刻意不去碰他已经高高挺立的地方，也抓着腕子举过头顶不许他碰。只时不时吊着给点小甜头，欣赏他被欺负得眼圈发红的模样。李振宁难受得直哭，但黄嘉新也高估了自己的自制力。甜甜软软的omega噙着泪花望着自己，哭得抽抽噎噎，浑身皮肤泛着可爱的微红，被玩得发肿的两颗红樱缀在胸口。底下前后都在滴水，看上去放荡得要命。  
黄嘉新喉咙里像压着一团火，控制着力气把人扔在床上，俯身上去抵住了他湿软的穴口。李振宁昏昏沉沉已经湿得一塌糊涂，只晓得讨好地磨蹭着对方的性器，试图催促他快点进来。黄嘉新恨不得马上干死这个妖精，手指报复性地揉着男孩后颈的腺体：“深深，你的真名叫什么？嗯？”李振宁被刺激得全身发抖，带着哭腔回：“李振宁，振兴的振，安宁的宁...唔！”  
下一秒，黄嘉新就冲了进来。被填满的巨大的快感几乎令他昏死过去，然后黄嘉新不知疲倦地抽送起来，李振宁嗯嗯啊啊叫得嗓子发哑。他的声音好听，像低沉的木质音调，此时却被撞得只能发出些无意义的柔软呻吟，却让身上的alpha更加热情，找到他敏感的软肉顶着研磨。李振宁抽搐着哭叫，黄嘉新有些良心发现，抱着他又亲又哄，却没有丝毫停下来的意思。又释放过两次后他脑子稍微清醒了些，回想起今天经历的事，李振宁咬牙，这次翻车翻得太惨，不找回场子他也未免太丢脸。  
他眨了眨哭得发疼的眼睛，腿夹着黄嘉新轻巧地翻了个身，变成他在上面的体位。快感像过电一样窜上来，李振宁险些腿肚子发软。这个姿势进得太深，性器顶得他小腹微微隆起，莫名有种危险的色情。他在日本的时候和黄嘉新胡天胡地搞了几回，身体被培养得该死的契合。他缓慢地动着腰，手指却慢慢地摸向藏在手臂上的刀片。  
下一秒就被alpha狠狠地握住了手腕，捏得他叫出了声：“疼疼疼疼疼！”  
黄嘉新用另一只手抽出刀片，轻巧地弹掉：“业务不过关啊，宁宁。”  
李振宁瞪了他一眼，然后就被顶得腰肢发软叫出了声。黄嘉新握着他的腰快速地干他，一边沉声问道：“你杀人都是这么杀的？”李振宁爽得晕晕乎乎，好不容易反应过来时气得破口大骂。在接下来的两小时里黄嘉新的耳朵迎接了不带脏字的高分贝洗礼，同时两人从不同角度论述了杀人艺术和具体实践，活生生把上床开成了学术研讨会。最后两人先后释放出来，李振宁精疲力竭地靠在黄嘉新的胸膛上，后颈上却猝不及防地传来一阵刺痛。  
信息素被迅速注入到腺体里，标记完成。  
李振宁捂着后脖子转头震惊地盯着他：“你干嘛？”黄嘉新无辜地看着他：“精神补偿啊。”  
他唇角含着笑意，扳着手指一桩桩数给他听：“因为你，我丢了400万美金的暗花，但是别人都以为这钱是我拿的，你这就欠我800万。本家的追杀我帮你扛了，到拉斯维加斯躲了两周，误工费和机票钱、住宿费加起来少说也有200万。你欺骗了我纯洁的少男心，如果我去找心理咨询，少说又得200万......”  
李振宁目光呆滞了，他行走江湖这么多年，还真没遇见过这种将他噎得无话可说的人。  
黄嘉新忍不住摸了摸他的头，小骗子耷拉着耳朵的样子像极了垂头丧气的考拉。然而下一秒李振宁就拨开了他的手，目光严肃地看着他：“我突然想到一件事。”  
“你的真名，是叫嘉羿吗？”  
室内突然陷入了令人尴尬的沉默，下一秒李振宁气得飚出了今晚最高音：“大骗子，滚！”

拉斯维加斯的月光依旧温柔。  
红桃A终于找到了他的黑桃皇后。


End file.
